Luta contra os Koopas
by FireKai
Summary: Seria mais um dia pacifico no Reino Cogumelo, mas apareceram uns certos Koopas, para destruir a paz. Será que a Peach, o Mario e os outros vão vencer os Koopas? Fic de rpg. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: Antes de mais, tenho de dizer que as personagens não me pertencem, a não ser os três Koopas. Esta fic tem partes de Rpg, por isso se não gostam de Rpg é melhor nem lerem a fic. Quanto aos outros, espero que gostem da fic!**

**Esta fic está escrita nos mesmos moldes da fic "Peach contra o Rei Goomba", mas não é uma sequela da fic, embora pudessem encaixar uma na outra.**

A Princesa Peach, o Mario, o Luigi e a Daisy encontravam-se os quatro no castelo da Peach, a fazer um piquenique.

"Hum, estas sandes estão óptimas." disse o Mario, enquanto comia a sua décima sandes.

"Foi o meu cozinheiro francês que as preparou." disse a Princesa Peach.

"Tu tens um cozinheiro francês?" perguntou o Luigi, surpreendido.

"Claro, afinal eu sou uma princesa." disse a Peach.

"Eu também sou uma princesa e no entanto, não tenho nenhum cozinheiro francês." disse a Daisy.

"Oh, esqueçam isso." disse o Mario. "Vamos mas é comer!"

Nesse momento, o Toadsworth veio a correr em direcção aos quatro amigos.

"Toadsworth, porque é vens tão apressado?" perguntou a Peach.

"Princesa, huf, alguns habitantes da aldeia avistaram três Koopas misteriosos a dirigirem-se para cá." disse o Toadsworth.

"Três Koopas misteriosos?" perguntou a Peach, confusa.

Nesse momento, foi a vez do Toad vir a correr rapidamente até ao grupo.

"Três Koopas não identificados estão a dirigir-se à parte da frente do castelo e têm ar de maus." disse o Toad.

"Princesa, esconda-se. Nós trataremos do assunto." disse o Toadsworth.

"Não, nem pensar. Vou falar com esses Koopas." disse a Peach.

"Nós vamos contigo." disse o Mario e os outros concordaram.

Eles correram até à parte da frente do castelo e avistaram os três Koopas. O maior deles, tinha carapaça vermelha, era grande, gordo e parecia feroz. Ao lado dele caminhava uma Koopa mais pequena, tinha um laço na cabeça, carapaça verde e um vestido azul muito feio. Para finalizar, a acompanhar aqueles dois vinha um Koopa mais pequenino, ainda uma criança, com carapaça verde e cara rebelde.

A Peach decidiu não chamar o seu exército e tentou falar com os Koopas.

"Quem são vocês?" perguntou ela.

"Eu sou o Krusher Koopa." disse o Koopa maior. "Esta é a minha mulher, Lady Koopa e o nosso filho, Koop Jr."

"E o que vieram aqui fazer?" perguntou o Toadsworth.

"Viemos ficar com este castelo." disse a Lady Koopa. "Estou farta da casa onde vivemos."

"Ei! Ninguém vai ficar com o meu castelo!" gritou a Princesa Peach.

"Olha lá sua coisa feia e loira, este castelo vai ser nosso!" gritou a Lady Koopa.

"Coisa feia e loira?" gritou a Peach, furiosa. "Como te atreves?"

"Bom, se não queres dar-nos este castelo a bem, vais dá-lo a mal." disse o Krusher Koopa.

"Então vamos lutar!" disse a Peach, decidida.

"Princesa, não faça isso." disse o Toadsworth.

"Eu vou lutar e mais nada!" disse a Peach.

"E ajudo-te Peach." disse o Mario.

"Conta comigo também." disse a Daisy.

"Luigi…" o Mario deu uma cotovelada ao Luigi.

"Ah… eu também ajudo, é claro." disse o Luigi, com um sorriso amarelo.

"Nós vamos vencer!" disse o Krusher Koopa.

"Vocês vão ver!" disse a Lady Koopa.

"Vamos ganhar, não vamos mamã?" perguntou o pequeno, mas travesso, Koop Jr.

"Claro que sim filho." respondeu a Lady Koopa.

A Peach, o Mario, o Luigi e a Daisy aproximaram-se dos Koopas, deixando o Toad e o Toadsworth para trás, a ver a cena.

"Que comece o combate!" gritou a Peach.

**Estatísticas e Ataques:**

**Peach -** Hp: 50, Fp: 30, At: 3, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Murro -** Destrói 3 Hp a um inimigo  
**Guarda-Chuva -** 2 Fp - Protege-te por um turno  
**Bomba da Princesa -** 5 Fp - Destrói 10 Hp a um inimigo

**Mario **– Hp: 70, Fp: 20, At: 4, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Pontapé **– Destrói 4 Hp a um inimigo  
**Super Salto - **3 Fp – Salta em cima de um inimigo e destrói 6 Hp  
**Bola de Fogo – **7 Fp – Destrói 6 Hp a todos os inimigos

**Luigi **– Hp: 50, Fp: 30, At: 2, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Palmada** – Destrói 2 Hp a um inimigo  
**Rodopio Rápido** – 3 Fp – Destrói 2 Hp a todos os inimigos  
**Fogo Verde **– 4 Fp – Destrói 8 Hp a um inimigo.

**Daisy **– Hp: 60, Fp: 20, At: 5, Def: 0  
_Ataques:  
_**Super Murro **– Destrói 5 Hp a um inimigo  
**Flores Curativas** – 2 Fp – Cura 3 Hp a todos os aliados  
**Onda Floral **– 6 Fp – Destrói 12 Hp a um inimigo

**Krusher Koopa **– Hp: 105, Fp: 40, At: 3, Def: 3  
_Ataques:  
_**Pancada **– Destrói 3 Hp a um inimigo  
**Bloquear **– 3 Fp - Bloqueia um ataque de um inimigo  
**Terramoto **– 6 Fp – Destrói 7 Hp a todos os inimigos

**Lady Koopa **– Hp: 70, Fp: 100, At: 2, Def: 2  
_Ataques:  
_**Pancada – **Destrói 2 Hp a um inimigo  
**Super Defesa **– 5 Fp – Sobe a sua defesa por 4 pontos, por um turno  
**Carapaça Selvagem **– 9 Fp – Destrói 6 Hp a todos os inimigos

**Koop Jr. **– Hp: 30, Fp: 20, At: 1, Def: 1  
_Ataques:  
_**Pancada **– Destrói 1 Hp a um inimigo  
**Arremesso **– 2 Fp - Lança pedras a um inimigo e destrói 3 Hp  
**Carapaça **– 4 Fp – Destrói 3 Hp a todos os inimigos

!Começa a Batalha!

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Murro contra a Lady Koopa. Por causa da defesa da Lady Koopa, a Peach tira apenas 1 Hp.

O Mario usa o Pontapé contra o Koop Jr., tirando-lhe 3 Hp, por causa da defesa do Koop Jr.

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp ao Koop Jr., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro, tirando 4 Hp ao Koop Jr. (tira 4 em vez de 5 por causa da defesa dele)

**Turno dos Koopas!**

O Krusher Koopa usa o Terramoto, tirando 7 Hp a todos os heróis.

A Lady Koopa usa a Carapaça Selvagem, tirando 6 Hp a todos os heróis.

O Koop Jr. usa a pancada, tirando 1 Hp ao Mario.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 37, Fp: 30  
**Mario** - Hp: 56, Fp: 20  
**Luigi **- Hp: 37, Fp: 26  
**Daisy** - Hp: 47, Fp: 20  
**Krusher Koopa** - Hp: 105, Fp: 34  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 69, Fp: 91  
**Koop Jr.** - Hp: 15, Fp: 20

**Entre os turnos:**

"Bolas, eles são fortes." disse a Daisy.

"Temos de vencer!" disse a Peach.

"Vamos atacar primeiro o Koop Jr. Ele é o mais fraco." sugeriu o Mario.

"Ok." disseram os outros.

**Turno 2**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Murro contra o Koop Jr. Por causa da defesa dele, a Peach tira apenas 2 Hp.

O Mario usa o Pontapé contra o Koop Jr., tirando-lhe 3 Hp, por causa da defesa do Koop Jr.

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp ao Koop Jr., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro, tirando 4 Hp ao Koop Jr. (tira 4 em vez de 5 por causa da defesa dele)

O Koop Jr. é eliminado.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

O Krusher Koopa usa o Terramoto, tirando 7 Hp a todos os heróis.

A Lady Koopa usa a Super Defesa, ganhando 4 pontos de defesa até ao próximo turno.

**Estados:  
****  
****Peach** - Hp: 30, Fp: 30  
**Mario** - Hp: 49, Fp: 20  
**Luigi **- Hp: 30, Fp: 22  
**Daisy** - Hp: 40, Fp: 20  
**Krusher Koopa** - Hp: 105, Fp: 28  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 69, Fp: 86  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Oh, o meu querido filhinho." lamentou-se a Lady Koopa.

"Temos de vencer estes estúpidos." disse o Krusher Koopa.

"Vamos vingar o nosso filhinho!" gritou a Lady Koopa.

"Calma querida, ele não morreu, está apenas desmaiado." disse o Krusher Koopa.

"Mesmo assim… vamos ganhar!" gritou a Lady Koopa.

**Turno 3**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa, tirando 10 Hp ao Krusher Koopa e ignorando a sua defesa.

O Mario usa o Super Salto contra o Krusher Koopa., tirando-lhe 3 Hp, por causa da defesa dele.

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp ao Krusher Koopa., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa a Onda Floral, tirando 12 Hp ao Krusher Koopa.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

O Krusher Koopa usa o Bloquear, bloqueando um ataque no próximo turno.

A Lady Koopa usa a Carapaça Selvagem, tirando 6 Hp a todos os heróis.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 24, Fp: 25  
**Mario** - Hp: 43, Fp: 17  
**Luigi **- Hp: 24, Fp: 18  
**Daisy** - Hp: 34, Fp: 14  
**Krusher Koopa** - Hp: 72, Fp: 25  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 69, Fp: 77  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Então, atacamos quem?" perguntou o Luigi.

"A Lady Koopa seria o alvo certo." disse a Peach.

"Eu ataco o Krusher Koopa." disse o Mario.

"Bom, vamos a isto." disse a Daisy.

**Turno 4**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa, tirando 10 Hp à Lady Koopa e ignorando a sua defesa.

O Mario usa o Pontapé contra o Krusher Koopa., mas ele bloqueia o ataque.

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp ao Krusher Koopa., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro, tirando 2 Hp ao Krusher Koopa.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

O Krusher Koopa usa o Terramoto, tirando 7 Hp a todos os heróis.

A Lady Koopa usa a Pancada, tirando 2 Hp à Peach.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 15, Fp: 20  
**Mario** - Hp: 36, Fp: 17  
**Luigi **- Hp: 17, Fp: 14  
**Daisy** - Hp: 27, Fp: 14  
**Krusher Koopa** - Hp: 62, Fp: 19  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 59, Fp: 77  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Isto é complicado." disse a Peach.

"Eles estão a ganhar…" queixou-se a Daisy.

"Vamos mas é atacar o Krusher Koopa. Ele é o mais forte e mais perigoso." disse o Mario.

**Turno 5**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa, tirando 10 Hp ao Krusher Koopa e ignorando a sua defesa.

O Mario usa a Bola de Fogo, tirando 6 Hp aos dois Koopas.

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp ao Krusher Koopa., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa as Flores Curativas, curando 3 Hp a todos os aliados.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

O Krusher Koopa usa o Terramoto, tirando 7 Hp a todos os heróis.

A Lady Koopa usa a Pancada, tirando 2 Hp à Peach.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 9, Fp: 15  
**Mario** - Hp: 32, Fp: 10  
**Luigi **- Hp: 13, Fp: 14  
**Daisy** - Hp: 23, Fp: 12  
**Krusher Koopa** - Hp: 46, Fp: 13  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 53, Fp: 77  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Oh, estou muito fraca." disse a Peach.

"Aguenta mais um pouco Peach." pediu o Mario.

**Turno 6**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa, tirando 10 Hp ao Krusher Koopa e ignorando a sua defesa.

O Mario usa a Bola de Fogo, tirando 6 Hp aos dois Koopas.

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp ao Krusher Koopa., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa a Onda Floral, tirando 12 Hp ao Krusher Koopa.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

O Krusher Koopa usa a Pancada, tirando 3 Hp ao Mario.

A Lady Koopa usa a Pancada, tirando 2 Hp à Peach.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 7, Fp: 10  
**Mario** - Hp: 29, Fp: 3  
**Luigi **- Hp: 13, Fp: 10  
**Daisy** - Hp: 23, Fp: 6  
**Krusher Koopa** - Hp: 10, Fp: 13  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 47, Fp: 77  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Raios!" gritou o Krusher Koopa.

"Vá querido, ainda podemos vencer." disse a Lady Koopa.

"Estou a ficar sem forças…" disse o Krusher Koopa.

**Turno 7**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Guarda-Chuva para se proteger por um turno.

O Mario usa o Pontapé, tirando 2 Hp à Lady Koopa.

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp ao Krusher Koopa., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro, tirando 2 Hp ao Krusher Koopa.

O Krusher Koopa é eliminado.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

A Lady Koopa usa a Carapaça Selvagem, tirando 6 Hp a cada herói, excepto à Peach, que se defendeu.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 7, Fp: 8  
**Mario** - Hp: 23, Fp: 3  
**Luigi **- Hp: 7, Fp: 6  
**Daisy** - Hp: 17, Fp: 6  
**Krusher Koopa** – Perdeu!  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 45, Fp: 68  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Não! Vocês vão pagar-mas!" gritou a Lady Koopa.

"Isso é o que vamos ver!" gritou a Peach.

**Turno 8**

**Turno dos Heróis!**

A Peach usa o Guarda-Chuva para se proteger por um turno.

O Mario usa o Super Salto, tirando 4 Hp à Lady Koopa (tira 4 em vez de 6, por causa da defesa)

O Luigi usa o Fogo Verde, que tira 8 Hp à Lady Koopa., ignorando a defesa dele.

A Daisy usa a Onda Floral, tirando 12 Hp à Lady Koopa.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

A Lady Koopa usa a Carapaça Selvagem, tirando 6 Hp a cada herói, excepto à Peach, que se defendeu.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 7, Fp: 6  
**Mario** - Hp: 17, Fp: 0  
**Luigi **- Hp: 1, Fp: 2  
**Daisy** - Hp: 11, Fp: 0  
**Krusher Koopa** – Perdeu!  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 21, Fp: 68  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Bolas, estou esgotado… quase não consegui manter-me em pé." disse o Luigi.

"Aguenta Luigi!" pediu a Daisy.

"Já falta pouco!" disse o Mario.

**Turno 9**

**Turno dos Heróis:**

A Peach usa a Bomba da Princesa, tirando 10 Hp à Lady Koopa.

O Mario usa o Pontapé, tirando 2 Hp à Lady Koopa.

O Luigi usa a Palmada, mas não tira nada à Lady Koopa, porque a defesa dela é muito alta.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro, tirando 3 Hp à Lady Koopa.

**Turno dos Koopas!**

A Lady Koopa usa a Carapaça Selvagem, tirando 6 Hp todos os heróis.

O Luigi é eliminado.

**Estados:**

**Peach** - Hp: 1, Fp: 1  
**Mario** - Hp: 11, Fp: 0  
**Luigi **– Perdeu!  
**Daisy** - Hp: 5, Fp: 0  
**Krusher Koopa** – Perdeu!  
**Lady Koopa** - Hp: 6, Fp: 59  
**Koop Jr.** – Perdeu!

**Entre os turnos:**

"Oh, pobre Luigi, desmaiou." disse a Daisy.

"Eu também não aguento muito mais." disse a Peach.

"Vá, mais uns ataques e ela perde." disse o Mario.

**Turno 10**

**Turno dos Heróis:**

A Peach usa o Murro, tirando 1 Hp à Lady Koopa.

O Mario usa o Pontapé, tirando 2 Hp à Lady Koopa.

A Daisy usa o Super Murro, tirando 3 Hp à Lady Koopa.

A Lady Koopa é eliminada.

!Fim da Batalha!

"Não pode ser…" disse a Lady Koopa.

"Bolas, perdemos." disse o Krusher Koopa.

"Já não vamos morar no castelo?" perguntou o Koop Jr.

"Claro que não!" gritou a Peach. "Este castelo é meu! Fora daqui!"

Os três Koopas entreolharam-se e começaram a correr para fora dali.

"Grande batalha." disse o Toadsworth, aproximando-se deles. "Mas tive medo por si, Princesa Peach."

"Eu estou bem Toadsworth." disse a Peach.

"O Luigi é que precisa de assistência." disse a Daisy, olhando para o Luigi, desmaiado no chão.

"Então vamos levá-lo para o castelo." disse o Toadsworth.

O Mario pegou no irmão e levou-o até ao castelo. A Daisy, o Toad e o Toadsworth seguiram-no. A Peach ficou um pouco para trás.

Olhou para o horizonte. Já não se viam os Koopas. A Princesa Peach teve o pressentimento que não seria a última vez que os iria ver.

Virando as costas à paisagem à sua frente, entrou no castelo, com um misto de satisfação e apreensão. Se tivesse de vencer os Koopas de novo, então ela lutaria com toda a coragem e venceria de novo.

**E chegamos ao fim da fic. O que acharam? Desta vez pus falas entre os turnos, para não ficarem tão chatos. Mandem reviews!**


End file.
